The Right to Rule
by Flag-Twirler9910
Summary: This is part of an overall Role Playing thing between my friends Brad, and Paul, and I
1. Odette's and Seth's Intro

Seth adjusted his glove as he waited in the alley for the streets to finally clear. People were running around and the street lights were starting to turn on, causing panic throughout the vicinity. A few moments later all the streets of the former center of the world of arts was desolate of life, save this one kid. With an eye rolls he walked out into the barren streets and started making his way up 49th street he sang to himself and danced a little trying to keep himself ready for what was to come next.

He finally made it to Times Square and stood in boredom waiting as he watched the sun finally set. He saw a few more people tonight other than himself and gave them a sign of luck and best wishes. As soon as the last glimpse of sunlight faded the purple vortex opened in the middle of the triangular area they called a square. The first demon materialized through the portal and an elderly man quickly morphed into a gigantic bear and charged forth. More and more demons materialized and eventually stopped when their numbers reached 100.

"Small party tonight," Seth commented densing his fist and throwing a punch into a demon sending him flying across the square into another building. With a giggled he spun on his left foot slamming his right leg into a kick forcing another demon to fly. He did an aerial behind a mailbox as a demon flew above him sending an acid blast at him.

"Shit," Seth cursed as the demon targeted him and phased into the building behind him. A few moments later Seth flew from the eighth storing building and landed on the demon. With a densed fist he slammed it into the demons skull and phased into the ground as the demons crashed into the concrete pavement. He phased right back up into the street and chased after another demon.

Odette was in her room in the Embassy; her father was the Head of Ambassadors for the Hunteirian Empire, while her mother was the head Ambassador to the Davian Federation. Both her parents were called to New York for some stupid reason, and they could not just leave her in Lima, no they had to bring her all the way to New York City.

She was tired from the day of flying, but she knew she had to get out of the compound. And she knew just how to do it.

She climbed out of her window while blinding the camera with light from her hands. She had been working on using any amount of light and concentrating it into an area. Hopefully soon she could use any sort of light as a source for her light energy blast. As she jumped the 4 stories down she made a small force field out of light around her feet and stopped the impact of her fall.

As she headed towards the gate she turned invisible so she could sneak out of the compound. As she got further away she headed towards time square, uncloaking herself as she got closer to the square she noticed a boy chasing after a demon, but what the boy did nor see was that another demon was chasing him. Odette yelled "watch out there is one right behind you". She reached out her hands and created a barrier for the demon to hit. As it smashed against the light shield it turned towards her and charged. Just then the boy turned around in a very Willow Smith "whip my hair" style turn around and looked at the charging demon.

"THANKS," Seth shouted to the light manipulator and let the charging demon phase right through him. The demon was stupidly unable to stop himself from smashing itself straight into the wall behind Seth. Quickly he jumped onto the demons and wrapped his arm around its neck and gave it a tug breaking it. He turned to the light girl and smiled.

"Thanks Angel," he smirked scanning the area for any other demonic figures. "Tell me, what exactly is a girl like you doing on the streets at such an hour? No offense, but you don't seem to be a regular adventurer to the fighting arts." Seth quickly grabbed a pipe off the floor and shouted, "DUCK!"

He threw the pipe over her head and sent it flying into a demon's heart as it was casting a spell toward the two. "Maybe we should talk once we track down the rest of the raid," he proposed as he motioned her to follow him down the street chasing after where he saw some demonic hounds running down earlier.

As they ran he saw the gigantic bear fending off three demons at a time with such fury and rage that it made Seth a bit jealous of the guy's powers. Sure the kid loved his own, but condensing the molecular connections between his own molecules wasn't as fun as just having the brute strength behind it. The finally stopped a few blocks up the road and saw the demons feasting on some poor unfortunate people they sniffed out. "Ready to go Angel," he asked charging toward them.

Odette gaged a little, but she smiled and looked at the young boy. "Ready when you are, and BTWs my name is Odette" As they raced down the alley way. She was excited she had not fought in nearly 3 weeks. And New York City was extremely different from Geneva, where the Ambassador's Head Quarters were. The city was much more modern than she was use too. Geneva had been repaired well, but it was not the sparking city like Lima, Washington DC, or Virginia Beach.

As they ran down the alley she blasted the first demon with a stream of bright yellow light vaporizing the demon on the spot, which in turn got the other demons attention, causing them to charge the two Meta's. Odette launched a barrage of colored beams at the demon, kinda looking like the rainbow. It was the first time she had done that and she was interested in figuring out how to do it again.

As the color's flew at the demons she heard a woosh over head, and looked up.

"CONSTI," Illyria shouted blasting the remaining demons. Magenta hue energy pulsed from her hovering body and attacked her targets. More and more demons were being attracted to the area and she kept her magick at work. She saw flashes of light blast from the Odette girl also vaporizing demons that charged. Finally Illyria struck an already dead demon that Seth had already killed.

"Ops," she gasped in a giggled, "Didn't mean to overkill it." She flew to the ground and walked towards the two younger teens and smiled at them. "Both of you have tremendous gifts, and I have been sent here to give you," she pointed to Seth, "an offer, and you," she pointed to Odette, "an order."

"I am the official Supreme of Aquila," she started off, "Right now the Treaty of Fiji is going on, and the Sisters asked me to come fetch you." That was a lie. "While you, Seth have been summoned for a royal meeting with Prince Van himself," she paused to wave her hands that glowed with magick in the air. Two hippogriffs flew down from the sky, "Now if you please mount these we may be off in time for Odette to rendezvous with the Queens and that we may reach Fiji before night falls there."

"I'm sure that the guys can handle a night or two without me around," Seth smirked hoping onto the hippogriff seeing no reason not to trust the witch. He turned to Odette as Illyria took to the sky and asked, "Are ya coming Angel?"

Odette was puzzled as she hopped on the Hippogriff. 'Well I don't know why their Majesties would call for me, but I'd ready to get out of this city and on to a nice warm island for some tanning' Odette thought. "Well Seth are you coming too" She said as she nudged the hippogriff into flight. As they rose the flew fast towards the island where their presence was required.


	2. The Treaty of Fiji

"I hate him," was all that the blond girl muttered to herself as the crown prince dressed himself decently for the meeting of rulers. She turned around checking her appearance in the mirror. Quickly with a scared look on her face, she grabbed a turquoise strand of hair and shoved it back into the magickally charmed ponytail she had turning it blond. "ARE YOU DONE YET!"

"Chill out," Van said exiting his bathroom all ready. "I don't understand why exactly he wants me to hold this meeting. I think we should all just live in peace. Plus all of them have extraordinary powers, unlike him or me. We're going to be killed if we get involved. We're not like mother."

"That's why I'm there," Sabrina smiled as she fluttered her fan across her face bashing her eyes. "Also," she continued moving over her scantily clad bottom cloth revealing an uncorked vial of water, "They're not the only ones with powers. Besides if they don't want the world to go hating on them for disrespect for treaty meetings, they'll behave."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him and sent a water stream out the window, signaling Flurrie to move them all into the war room. Van sighed as Sabrina took him by the arm and led him to the meeting room where he would act as an actual ranking official for the first time in his life, even if he didn't want to be.

Flurrie perked up once she saw the water sprite fly to her splashing against the wall next to her. Sighing at Sabrina's spectacle she quickly adjusted her shift and proceeded down the stone castle walls and emerged into the foyer where servants were nervously serving the rulers of the world. Flurrie looked around and quickly assessed the crowd and sent her little breezes around the castle to make sure that the wards were working and that none of theirs were interfering.

"Welcome to the Castle of Fiji," Flurrie spoke announcing herself. "If you wouldn't mind following me to the war room so we may get started quickly and end in a fashionable time o that we all may be able to return home and make necessary defensive preparations for the night for each of our Kingdoms."

Quickly and without waiting she turned around and led the rulers through the public areas of the castle. She ignored their questions and kept a level head so that she didn't accidentally send lightening at one of them. As they approached the war room, she flashed her hands forward sending the doors blowing open. "He's waiting for you."

"Thanks for coming to this little meeting bit," Van started as they entered, "I wish to speak about making peace between both of you countries before you send the world into another massive outbreak of war." He looked towards Sabrina who was standing in the shadows who shrugged at him not knowing how the rulers would take to the set up at all.

Annya and her sisters were already in a bad mood. Not only had they lost the United Kingdom from a blindside attack; they were having some issues with their nobility. Of course the sisters were use to this kind of thing, after all they were not the Blessed Ones for nothing. As they all sat down at the war table Annya looked to her sisters and prayed that Annabeth could handle this without getting too emotional, or starting a fight with who ever was sitting across the table from her. Annya and her little sister Anastasia sat down as Annabeth rose to address the room.

'About Bloody time ' Annabeth thought to herself. She was in no way ready to bow down to the Davian Empire. There was more than enough real magiq in her country, hell in her family to wipe the floor with those wood waving, wannabe spell slingers. Either way she had to be proper in front of the Crown Prince of the Auqila Confederation; she was a Queen and she and her sisters need to act and be treaded like it.

" Your Royal Highness, what an honor it is to be invited to this lovely island in your great nation. My sisters and I are very willing to cooperate, but not at the expense of our kingdom and our people." Annabeth smiled, she knew she was being very formal, and that the young Prince would not be flattered, but it was procedure, and that was the most important thing, to show that she and her sister, as well as the whole kingdom, were not barbarians, like most of the world had turned into.

"In regards to the war, we, and I speak for all my sisters, are willing to negotiate a truce or a cease fire or something, but we will not bow down to any other power. I hope this issue can be resolved, in a timely and peaceful manner", Annabeth shot Anastasia a look, one that only she would see or know.

'God can she get the stick out of her ass, I know I started this, BUT damn she can at least stop blaming me for everything', Anastasia though as her sister looked at her. The invasion of Russia was not just a folly for their kingdom, it was about the oil hidden under Siberia, and Hunteiria need to own a lot of oil. Either way, the war was started because of the Davians cutting the natural gas line between the kingdoms and that did not sit well for Anastasia. So now as Annabeth sat down, they looked across the table and waited for a reply.

Romulus Caesar could sniff out the superiority in the air. While he had always had a general disregard for the rulers of other nations, it was Annabeth Deloroux that irritated him the most by far. Her royal attitude made him wretch. He knew that he could, with or without magic, murder the entire Deloroux Triumvirate right here right now. The long, blood-stained blade he carried with him defined his place as the greatest of all Davian Warlords.

'Remember why we're here, Romulus,' Caligula telepathically warned the ruler, 'Without peace, _both_ our armies will exhaust themselves fighting over Russia and the British Isles. Show some decency and negotiate.'

Reluctantly composing himself, Romulus nodded and sat up straight in his chair, "As Prince Van stated, we are here to negotiate a peace treaty. The Davian Federation is unwilling to prolong a war that has already cost us major oil reserves. However, the interests of my people and the ideals of my nation will NOT be compromised. We refuse to become puppets of some other country's, or person's, agenda."

To the right of Romulus sat Octavian, a mercenary from Norway whom the ruler had taken a liking to. Although young and lacking any magical ability, Octavian's prowess in combat proved nearly unparalleled in all of Romulus' legions. His onyx-black clad armor and grizzled face would have shaken terror into the others at the gathering, had it not been for his stoic demeanor.

"Our terms are simple," Octavian spoke calmly, "which we expect full cooperation. We refuse to relinquish any territory or resources to the Hunterians. Any more exhaustion of resources and land will only plunge our people into starvation. The outposts in Central America and Mongolia are already under martial law because of the threat of resource wars."

'I'm only guessing these negotiations won't end well,' Typhus groaned to Caligula as Octavian and Romulus dominated their negotiations. "The Delarouxs will not back down from the negotiations without something BIG in return."

Caligula smirked underneath his long white beard, readjusting the black staff in his hand, "They're predictable. Under pressure, they'll eventually cave in to our demands. Peace requires compromise, Typhus. Our empire has already lost Russia to the girls - I'm sure those elitists can spare shed a few ounces of pixie dust without feeling vulnerable."

"Like I said, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Nothing a few hydras and the Hecatonchires wouldn't be able to solve. That is, if they don't cooperate. Do not underestimate them; Anastasia herself led the invasion that stole Russia from us. All we need is patience – the upper hand is ours."

"THIS IS ALL OVER FUCKING OIL," Van shouted standing from his chair. "MY GOD I'M ABOUT TO RATION OUT CANADA AND ALASKA'S OIL TO THE LOT OF YOU JUST SO YOU CAN ALL FUCKING SHUT UP ABOUT THIS AND FOCUS ON THE REAL ISSUE!" Van saw Sabrina sigh in how sour his tone had turned. Giving her an 'I don't care look' he continued in a normal tone.

"I thought that we all agreed to use solar energy for everything. Besides we can fuel things magickally now. In all aspects of it, with the q and c and k just stick with the solar. Good? Now that that is settled can we please proceed to bigger issues like how come Mephisto, Lucifer, and Damien have all been quiet lately? They're up to something and I want to know what exactly."

Sabrina moved from her position from the outskirts of the room to right behind Van just in case any of the nobles got any ideas. She shifted her body so that the hip with the hidden water vial would easily be used for attacks or defensive maneuvers if needed. Van noticed the weather patterns changing and gave Flurrie a stern look before turning back to the most likely astounded Rulers and waiting for anything to happen.

'That Mother Fucker' Anastasia thought to her sisters. 'how dare Romulus, think he can back us into a corner. Let him hide behind that old fart and watch me show him what real magiq can do'. 'I will use all those evil things he has done and fry his brain like I did that Typhus dumbass over there'.

' THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH ANASTASIA' Annabeth mentally yelled ' Even though I detest that spineless little bastard Romulus and I would like nothing more than to blast him a new hole in his very annoying ass; we need to be the voices of reason here.'

Annabeth Stood up again staring Romulus down, "I agree that war would be very costly for the both of us, but we are not going to bend down to anyone's ridiculous demands, and if the Davian's want to attempt anything, we will fight, and We will not lose". Annabeth sat down, she knew it was time to let Annya do the talking. Annya always knew what to say, and further more she was the most powerful of the three, and many people respected her cool head and fair judgement.

Annya noticed the signal, Annabeth had been pushed too far to continue this debate. Annabeth had always been frustrated by Romulus, which was just a predictable as Anastasia's Invasion of Russia. Annya stood up and looked at Romulus, not with the seething anger that Annabeth had, but with a calm, cool, and worst of all stone cold force, that showed she was not afraid. Annya looked at the entire Davian delegation with the stone cold look, "Annabeth" Annya looked at her sister, "Would you let me handle it from here". With a nod from Annabeth, Annya looked at Romulus very sternly, "You will be addressing me now Chancellor", and Annya kept standing and looking at the other leader.

Anastasia looked at the man in the black armor; she thought he was kinda cute. She was having a hard time remembering that he was the "enemy". But oh well he was cute and if the meeting went well she was going to flirt with him. And now that her mind was made up, she was going to get her way.

From across the room, Romulus snickered towards the Hunterians, sensing the childish bickering going on between the Deloroux sisters. 'Predictable. They'll keep fighting amongst themselves. So much for appearing like a "professional" here, little Anastasia. I'm sure my legion generals would enjoy publicly impaling all three of them.

Standing up, Romulus addressed the sisters again, "The only thing we're attempting here, Annya, is a state of peace that will benefit both of our empires. Although I'm sure my legions would enjoy another successful campaign full of pillage and slaughter, I'd rather focus my nation's resources on more productive matters. The conditions Octavian stated are non-negotiable. Perhaps there are…other matters that you may wish to discuss?" The leader crossed his harms, standing his ground as he felt a mix of disgust and stubbornness from the three sisters.

Octavian noticed Anastasia checking his armor out from a distance, keeping his composure as one of Romulus' top mercenaries. He gave a polite smile, but remained focus on the topic at hand. She was beautiful, perhaps one of the more attractive women he met on his travels – rivaling those from his home in Norway.

Typhus, growing impatient with the stubbornness in the room, came forward. "ENOUGH!" he raised his voice, startling the sisters and making Romulus raise his eyebrows. "Van is right. Oil, territory, or just plain stubbornness," he listed looking back and forth between Annya and Romulus, "our goal is to prevent conflict. So instead of acting like children, let's start laying out ideas. Perhaps an agreement of trade, or safe passage, or a joint effort to rebuild former major cities. SOMETHING!"

Nodding his ancient head, Caligula agreed, "I second the notion. Romulus, as important the survival of magic users are and our importance to the betterment of the human race, we must find some common ground, even with them. As a sorcerer of the dark arts, I can guarantee that Mephistopheles is planning his return to the mortal world. Our dissent amongst each other only fuels his opportunity for a demon take over."

"Old man, as helpful as you've been to me these last few years, I believe your years are catching up to you. Senile nature is taking over," Romulus began to laugh.

Caligula tilted his black staff slightly forward as its tip glowed orange. An orange aura surrounded Romulus' head as the leader's mental state started to reflect paranoia. 'I've helped you stabilize your condition, Romulus. It'd be wise to know your place. Without me, you're nothing than an unstable barbarian, ready to be ousted by the warlord truly deserving of this position. Shut up, and do as you were instructed.' The sorcerer ceased his spell as Romulus' paranoia was masked again.

"I BELIVE YOU MEANT TO SAY PRINCE VAN," Flurrie shouted in a deep booming thunderous voice. Dark clouds started to swirl around the ceiling and heavy winds started to build up. "ALSO CALIGULA WHAT WAS WITH THAT ORANGE GLOW IN THE PRESSENCE OF A PEACEFUL MEETING?" Lightening started to strike before Sabrina sent a water whip to Flurrie. The water splashed Flurrie and instantly the room clear of all weather the Flurrie gasped in shock. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"Anyway," Van said dismissing Flurrie's spectacle of power. "I would like this meeting to be settled in peace, but it doesn't seem to be happening before the sunset's today. So, I would like to have this meeting again. LATER! I thank you for willing to work it out though and in the name of Aquila please, if you both decide to rage war, leave us out of it."

Flurrie flew down from the rafters she was perched on and politely led the Rulers out of the war room. Sabrina turned to Van and said, "You know that they'll just kill each other outside of the castle right?"

"As long as they don't destroy dad's property I'm good and we tried our best," Van smiled at her reflecting over the whole meeting. "Want to grab some food?""I will in a moment," Sabrina said running out the door. Quickly she used a secret passage way to catch up to the group and pulled Anastasia to the side. "I saw you looking at Octavian during the meeting. Feel free to pursue him and everything, but just know that after our night together last night, he's kind of lacking." Sabrina gave her a quick little and cute wink.

"LEAVE," Flurrie bellowed in her power voice blowing a massive wind pushing Sabrina away from the group. Quickly Sabrina ran back towards where she left Van and Flurrie led all of the Rulers to the grass area outside the castle. Quickly she ordered the guards to barricade the doors and for the fairies to start working on anti-magiq and magic protection on the castle for the battle that was about to happen outside of it.

The Sisters looked around as they got in to the formation. Annabeth in front with the two flanking her, Annya on the right and Anastasia on the left, if shit was about to go down the sisters were ready and able to blast their way out of this predicament.

Anastasia was not happy with that Flurrie bitch, and she was going to pay a little visit to her the next time she had a meeting in any Aquila territory. Either way she need to focus on the Davian bastards who stood opposite them. If anything was going to happen she would have to channel one of her sisters powers so that they were all offensive. Either way she focused on Annabeth and began to channel her power.

Annabeth did not look pleased with the way things had turned out, and she was going to let it be known. "So you completely had to ruin this didn't you Romulus. You think you can say you blind sided our empire and get a way with it. Don't forget that we took out one of your top leaders, while you could not even touch the Countess of the UK." Annabeth sneered, she knew she was inciting a fight with the, simi-crazy leader. "Either way Romulus, you and I both know that your nothing with out your old sorcerer back there, and you have not fooled us, we know he is the real boss, because you have no real power." Annabeth was going for the worst things she could say. Sure before there was any issue between the nation Annabeth and Romulus had dated, but after he rose to power, it was like he had no mind of his own. "So Romulus are you going to do anything or can we leave in peace, either way, me and my sisters are leaving, if we have to take you out along the way so be it" Annabeth said in her in charge, matter of fact voice that seemed to piss Romulus off even more.

Annabeth's in-your-face remarks only pushed Romulus' mental instability to rear its head. Caligula's hold on Romulus' sanity began to decay as the leader drew his blood stained sword from the sheath on his back. "Watch your tongue, little girl," Romulus growled, "Know your place here. You may have genetic magical abilities, but Caligula could counter any pathetic charm spell you try to cast on me. When it comes to brute strength and tactics, I'm afraid the Davian Federation has the lion's share.

Annya and Anastasia looked at Romulus confused, as his behavior reflected the same childish behavior Typhus described earlier. Annabeth, knowing Romulus' attitude from her relationship, understood her ex's occasional rages. However, this time he seemed much more mentally unstable. Thinking back to the meeting, Annabeth linked Romulus' changing behavior to Caligula's spell.

"Move along, sisters," Romulus ordered, "Our business here is finished."

Behind the unstable warlord, Octavian watched as his ruler's actions became less and less rational. Drawing his own blade in case Romulus' stupidity began a fight, Anastasia caught another glance of Octavian, briefly letting her guard down in awe.

Typhus and Caligula let out sighs in unison. 'I thought you had the asshole under control,' Typhus telepathically asked Caligula.

'I did. After his anger reaches a certain threshold, my power over him begins to degrade. Using up all my energy toward keeping him "docile" would exhaust me. I applaud him trying to fend off the enemy, but like always, Romulus loves pushing things to extreme.'

'Let's just get out of here. I can't detect any corpses or skeletons to revive. Like Romulus said, if it wasn't for their powers, we could slaughter all of them right here, right now. This isn't the right moment.'

'Agreed. Even though I could easily ward them all off, I don't feel like replacing a warlord.' Caligula's staff glowed orange again, trying to gain influence over Romulus. His resistance, and his anger towards both the sisters and Caligula, grew stronger.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Romulus thought as Caligula tried bridging a connection to his mind, 'Let's finish them! She's pissing me off!'

'They're not worth it. And I'm the only magic user here…even though Octavian's charm seems to be destracting Anastasia. We can't risk it.'

'FUCK YOU, OLD MAN!' Romulus thought as he began raising the blade higher, "LET ME KILL THE BITCH! She forgets who's really in charge.'

Caligula muttered a spell under his breath, inaudible to everyone else. While Romulus' attitude remained unchained, the sage was able to motion his arms downward, the bloody blade's tip touching the soil. Romulus turned his head back, his rage-filled eyes staring at Caligula. Octavian walked forward, standing in front of his leader. "In lack of my master's judgment, I'll open up the option of compromise again. What exactly do you want from us, your highnesses?"

Annabeth laughed " Octavian it is noble of you to try to aid your crazy master, but we all know that he is the one that needs to apologize for making an ass out of this whole meeting, and if he really wants to try to kill me, my sisters and I will blast him a new asshole."

'Girls are you ready for this. Anastasia you and I will blast first and Annya you take Typhus out, turn him to stone hopefully.' Annabeth strategized with her sisters, she was ready to fight with Romulus, she was tired of all the bullshit that they pretended to have. They both were not truly over eachother and that is why they fought, to ease the pain. Either way Annabeth was ready for Romulus to regain control of himself and charge at the sisters.

Annya was not enjoying this at all; they were on a tropical island and now they were going to fight. Sure Romulus was a prick and should get his ass kicked, but there was no real treat with him. Annya was more worried on if she could focus her Projection do block anything that Caligula could use to harm her sisters. The love she had for them was more than enough power to focus her will into the world to bend reality for atleast a short time if needed. There was no time to think of a spell to share with her sisters, but Anastasia was the spell maker anyway so if she had one all they had to do is hold hands and she could tap into their collective power and use the spell.

Anastasia looked at Octavian, sure he was hot and she wanted to have her brains fucked out by him, but she was still thinking clearly enough to notice everything that was going on. She had already thought of a spell to block the powers of the sorcerer. She still was staring at Octavian, even though she did not want to hurt him, when push came to shove it was her sisters who she was focused on and going to help.

Annabeth smiled " so what we want is a fight or for Romulus to apologize for almost destroying the peace talks, that is all we ask" She smirked hoping that she would have justed pushed him over the edge, because if she had a fight was coming.

Octavian stared at his master, who was winning the struggle for control over Caligula. Romulus' smirk on his face grew as he finally snapped. Taking three hunga mungas on his belt in his left hand, Romulus threw the weapons toward the sisters. As the objects hurled towards the sisters, Romulus, in his blind rage, stampeded toward Annya, violently slashing at the middle sister. The only sound coming from Romulus was a soft chuckle as his blade touched the sister's skin.

"What are you doing? You're running the negotiations!" Octavian exclaimed, unsure of his next move. "Romulus enough!"

"FUCK IT! These broads wanted a fight, they got it. Caligula can go fuck himself, I'm through being his bitch."

In vain, Caligula again tried casting a charm to calm the warlord down, but blind rage got the best of the Davian ruler. After several attempts, Caligula surrounded each of the four Davian 'negotiators' with a temporary spell shield.

Typhon, equally frustrated with Romulus' behavior, channeled electricity into his arms. He shot several electrically-charged energy beams towards the three hunga mungas, electrifying them. He shot a fourth beam at Anastasia, still mesmerized with Octavian's heroic figure.

In the midst of the chaos, Octavian realized he had to take on the defensive, knowing that Annya and Annabeth weren't infatuated with his appearance. Grabbing the semi-spell resistant shield on his back, Octavian anticipated a counter attack against the sisters.

"This is kind of fun," Seth cheered as the hippogriff flew doing crazy stunts and flips in the air. With a cheer like squeal he let go of the hippogriff and did a free-fall into the sky. The hippogriff caught him and flew him up next to Illyria and she and Odette giggled at him.

"I wanted to give you something," Illyria told him throwing a metal rod at him. Seth caught it in a surprised look. "I've seen you in battle a few times during my scrying, and thought that you could use a weapon to fight with. I mean sure your fists are probably more powerful blunt wise, but sometimes you just need to slash stuff you know?"

Seth smiled at her admiring the double sided bladed club she gave him. It was very skinny, but when twirled correctly it was able to slice clean and swiftly through objects. "Thanks," he shouted to her admiring the gift. Seth looked over at the landmass that was below them. In shock he saw a man in black armor about to charge at a group of girls. Seth also noticed the undead companions he was with and some creepy old guy.

Before Illyria could say anything Seth phased off of the hippogriff and landed right in front of the guy and quickly densed his foot and kicked the guy in the chest sending him flying backward. He twirled the weapon into a better holding and charged toward the warrior ready to go head to head with his sword and club.

"_ENOUGH_," Illyria shouted as she floated down over the battlefield. _"OH HEKATE, BY YOUR POWER. OPEN THE GATES OF THEIR SHEILDS! AND FORGIVE ME FOR MY FUCKING BAD LANGUAGE AND THE FACT IT ISN'T IN LATIN!"_

Flurrie cheered from the window of the castle as the protection shields dropped from the Hunterians and Davian's combatants. Flurrie in delight of seeing her girlfriend again flew from the window into Illyria's grasp and gave her a quick kiss, before she realized she had just entered the battle and would be unable to renter the castle until it was over.

Annabeth had quite enough of Romulus' stupidity for one day, and him attacking Annya was too much. "You crazy mother fucking bastard, get the fuck away from my sister" she screamed as she blasted him sideways before the blade could touch Annya. As Romulus flew at towards the ground the sisters broke formation and Annabeth stalked towards Romulus, she might still love him, but he was about to feel her wrath.

Annya watched as her stormed off after Romulus, who was still flying a great distance after being blasted. 'Damn my sister is a crazy bitch' Annya thought as she looked at Typhus, and noticed the bolt of lightning flying towards her younger sister. "OH HELL NO, you mother fucker" Annya yelled as she waved her hand at the undead, turning him into stone instantly. Even though the treat was gone, the bolt was still flying at Anastasia. "watch out Anastasia" Annya yelled as Anastasia turned to see the blue bolt flying towards her.

Anastasia was still laughing at Annabeth kicking the shit out of Romulus, that she had not noticed that bolt flying towards her tits. "thanks" Anastasia yelled to her sister as she sidestepped the bolt. Just as she was ready to blast the old man, Odette dropped off a Hippogriff. "Odette the fuck are you doing here girl (very ghetto gurl)" Anastasia laughed. It was good to have her god friend and powerful ally here during this battle.

In her fury, Annabeth's high heeled boots rammed into Romulus' chest as the warlord laid nearly helpless on the ground. After a kick managed to crack two more of Romulus' lower ribs, the warlord mustered up whatever strength remained in his body and grabbed hold of Annabeth's left leg, hurling her face first onto the field, breaking her nose. Barely moving by dragging his body on the ground, Romulus inched towards his former lover, grabbing the last remaining hunga munga with his right hand. Before Annabeth could pick herself up, Romulus ensnared her neck with the curved edge of the hunga munga, the blade gouging into her skin. Annabeth continuously freed and unfreed herself from Romulus' left arm, trying to grasp the squirming queen as the hunga munga dug deeper into the skin and muscle tissue of his former lover. Both were in excruciating pain, Romulus finally delivering a final blow to Annabeth's chest, knocking the wind out of her. "Gotcha," Romulus laughed as both of them collapsed on the ground in writhing pain.

As Annya alerted her sister, Octavian ambushed the queen by slamming his shield into her right arm. Caught off guard from the sneak attack, Octavian delivered repeated blows from his shield into Annya's arms. Seeing Caligula's spell shield vaporize, the young mercenary rushed over to protect the elder sage.

Octavian shielded Caligula as the sage surrounded Typhus' stone body with another anti-spell shield right before the little twerp kicked his ass across the feild. Afterwards, Caligula sensed the presence of a small nearby sea serpent, beginning to speak parseltongue in response. Shortly after, a sea serpent erupted its head 20 meters off the coastline. Letting out a furious battle cry, the serpent unleashed one of its tentacles on a preoccupied Anastasia, violently and relentlessly dragging the queen into the ocean.

Seth sighed as he watched the lesbians fly away into the sky to reconnect not really caring about the battle occurring on the earth. He caught up to Octavian and blocked a slash toward his neck with his club. Sending a quick kick to his spleen Seth knocked over the black knight and quickly mounted him on the ground. "Thank god you're cute," Seth said driving his elbow to his temple. "Otherwise I'd have to kill you zombie."

Octavian quickly recovered way faster than Seth anticipated and pushed the kid off him with ease and rolled on top of him. He kept trying to punch Seth in the face, but Seth kept phasing his head to avoid his punch, letting them get bloody as his fists punched the direct ground. Seth phased into the ground and immediately appeared behind Octavian and sent a densed kick to his head knocking him unconscious.  
>Seth smirked and admired his dirty work and wondered what the fuck he was doing here as Illyria and Flurrie went to do their own dirty work, hidden in a dark storm cloud. Lightning struck the ground next to Seth making him fall over. Thanks to their high emotional state right now lightning kept striking all over the battlefield. Before Seth could make another run for it a strike of electricity zapped through his body, letting him fall unconscious.<p>

Annya was not to hurt, the shield bruised her arm badly, but it was not broken. She looked at Annabeth on the ground. The site of her sister bleeding on the ground in pain, stirred the power that laid so dormant inside of her. "NO" She yelled in a tone that was lower than her normal voice. "_Be HEALED"_ she stated loudly as her projection power took hold of the reality that her sister was in. As the air got warmer around Annabeth she began to heal. Annya quickly turned around from healing her sister and looked straight into the eyes of the old sage "You bastard, I'm gonna knock you into a reality that your not going to like. " Annya, still mostly tapped in to her "Ultimate Power" formed energy balls in her hands that she sent flying at the old man. She was so angry and emotional that she just kept firing away at the old unsuspecting man.

Annabeth stood up 'thank god my sister can do that shit' she thought standing up from her would be severe injury. She looked down at the still maimed Romulus "So you still think your better than us" She said ramming her high heel into the man's eye. "Well you mother fucker, how do you like these heels, oh wait you love them, want to know why" She said so hatefully, "because dear, you bought them for me, best gift you ever got me". She walked away from the bleeding man. As he struggled to try to come after her again, she turned on him " And if you try to pull that shit again" she blasted the lower half of his leg off, "it won't be just your leg that I blow up". She marched off toward her sister.

Anastasia was not happy, not happy at all as she flew off towards the ocean. 'Fuck my life', she thought to her sisters. She plunged into the ocean being pulled deeper into the water. Anastasia channeled Annabeth's power and blasted the tentacle of the beast, disintegrating it on the spot. She swam back to the beach as she sent out a call for the Hippocampi to come aid her in taking down this monster.

As the water horses arrived that began to swarm on the lone monster somewhat over whelming the monsters ability. Not only did it have to deal with the many water horses, but also the explosions from Annya. As Annya blasted another tentacle she laughed evilly "die mother fucker die".

Odette seeing her friend in trouble began to fire rainbow blasts of light at the stupid beast. She was not going to let Annya get hurt. As she incinerated the monsters tentacle she also began to form light shields around the other two Queens. Odette was very busy as the battle raged on, but she also remained aware of any threats coming towards her.

Romulus laid motionless on the ground as a sea of crimson blood oozed out of his right eye, while the stump where his left leg used to be was charred from the explosion. Barely able to speak, Romulus, despite his wounds, smirked as the blood from his eyes dripped down into his desecrating smile. Romulus raised a shaking middle finger towards his ex before the blood loss knocked him into unconsciousness.

Raising his black staff, Caligula formed another protective shield to block the energy balls. His staff turned purple, unleashing a stream of lightning toward Annya, temporarily paralyzing the middle queen. Caligula casted another charm at Romulus' ruined body, slowly beginning a healing process that treated his more serious wounds.

The Hippocampi began slicing off several tentacles of the sea serpent. Writhing in pain and fury, the monster raised one of its larger tentacles, knocking down about 15 water horses with a single yet brutal slap. The remaining water horses began weighing down the giant creature as it continued to slap them around with its larger tentacles. Eight of the water horses managed to stomp on the monster's head hard enough to crack open its skull and puncture its brain. In a final act of utter rage, the monster swept its remaining tentacles viciously, killing every water horse before its corpse collapsed in the shallow tidal waters.

The shockwaves from the monster's crash caused a 10 foot wave to approach the coastline. With little time to react, the wave managed to sweep all the fighters up against the castle wall. Furiously, a drenched Annya began shooting energy balls again towards the old magician. This time, Caligula deflected the energy balls back toward the queen, knocking her down on her feet.

Van and Sabrina heard a thunderous crash from above them and Van cursed and ran toward the top turret of the castle. Sabrina quickly right on his heels, laughed as she saw the battlefield. All the rulers were drenched and the beautiful sunset made the silhouette of the sea serpent's mangled body a hot mess.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS," Van shouted turning back into the castle and retreated to his bedroom.

"I guess that makes me in charge," Sabrina laughed as she heard his bedroom door slam on them all. Quickly she reached her powers out to the waters and forced the tide to build strength in the current and dragged the hippocampi and the sea serpents corpses back into the sea. With an assassin style leap she jumped from the highest turret and fell gracefully down to the muddied earth, almost slipping in her stiletto.

"FUCK," she cursed seeing her dirtied boots. She turned and sighed when she saw the mangled body of Romulus. She quickly ran to where the Queens were splayed out on the floor and gave them a smirk. "No one is going to help your royal asses to their feet. Pardon my French, but it had to be said." The Queens started to regain vertigo and rose to their feet on their own.

Sabrina turned to another blond girl who seemed to be coughing a lot of water out. "Look kid, you'll be fine." She bent over and actually helped this girl up because she seemed to be the only girl from the Hunteirian Empire who was unable to fend for herself at the moment. Sabrina used the wall to balance her and heard her mumble. "All I wanted to do was tan!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned away getting a weird and ticked off feeling from the girl. She ignored how Odette fell back over into the mud again without her there to keep her upright.

"ILLYRIA, FLURRIE," she shouted, "GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE AND FIX THIS GOD DAMN MESS NEITHER OF YOU HELPED TO AVOID!"

Flurrie flew down first and started to let the mud solidify into dirt. Illyria had a post sex smile on her face and waved to Sabrina who simply gave her the middle finger and pointed to the mangled mess of Romulus' body.

"Fix it," was all she said before proceeding onto the black knight Octavian. As she walked over she felt the water that was trapped within his metal suit of armor and streamed it out of his suit. With the sensation of water he regained consciousness. "Okay you're fine small fry." Sabrina said to Octavian before she looked over her shoulder at Caligula bitching Illyria out on her healing techniques.

Sabrina marched over and simply shouted, "LOOK BITCH YOU ARE ON MY TURF AND OUR TURF MEANS OUR HEALING! BESIDES IT SAVES YOUR MANA OR WHATEVER THE ENERGY YOU PULL FROM INSIDE YOUR BODY INSTEAD OF USING OTHER ENERGY LIKE A DUMB PRIC!" With her screaming fit over with she heard a muttered curse from behind a bush.

Walking over she saw a mess of black leather and a pissed off looking kid. "You're Seth aren't you," Sabrina asked pulling him to his feet.

"Fucking water doesn't mix with leather," Seth cursed as Sabrina streamed out all the water that was trapped in his boots. "Yeah I'm Seth. Who are you?"

"Names Sabrina," she replied throwing the water back into the bush. "Stick with me kid, I have business with you." Sabrina walked towards the main door with Seth in tow and flicked a hand signal to the guards to open the main gates. She took a deep breath and turned to everyone and made her little speech.

"Look everyone, it's almost night time and that means demons are almost upon us! You will all be staying here for the night and I don't want to hear any fucking crap from any of you! If I do you'll be having more issues then your own little fucking hatred towards each other."

Flurrie gave her an approving nod, and Illyria did as well as Romulus regained his full body and health back. Sabrina made another hand motion and guards came running out and started to pull the stone Typhus back into the castle. Sabrina cat walked back into the castle with Seth acting like a shadow. Flurrie and Illyria flew straight to their room on the highest floor on the other side of the castle. Sabrina smiled knowing that she did a good job acting as top bitch and that the leaders would follow and hoped that the night would be a nice calm one. 


End file.
